What If-English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: What if he could tell her before? What if she beg him to do it? What if he has the courage to ask her? What if she said "yes"? What if he keept her with him? What if she doesn't gone?


« What if… »

Title: What if…

Autor: Julia R.  
Category: Romance.  
Characters : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch.  
Note : Totally SHIPPER !  
Resum : What if he could tell her before? What if she beg him to do it? What if he has the courage to ask her? What if she said "yes"? What if he keept her with him? What if she doesn't gone?

Disclaimer : I write fanfictions for fun, I don't have any rights on the show. Enjoy ;) This is a translation of the original fiction in French, be kind ;)

This day was sunny, but William's heart was so heavy. At this early hour, he couldn't sleep anymore, he didn't, since fews days already, since she told him that she will go away, and nothing must be saying between them. But in fact, he has many words to tell her, all things that he hasn't the courage to tell her before, all things that he believed to have the time to tell her later. Unfortunately, today was to late.

He turned over in his bed, without close his eyes. He thought about it, about Julia, again and again. He couldn't stay here and see her go away, not without to tell her, not without to do all he could do to keep her with him.

He looked the clock. It was to early, but he couldn't stay here without do something. He rose suddenly and went to his desk. He took a sheet and a penholder and closed his eyes during few second to be focused. With what must he beginning? What are the right words? He wanted to go at the most important, to tell her "I love you, marry me." but it was without refinement and he wanted to do it great, that how it should be, tell her his love and how much she's important to him whatever if she could give him children or not. He knew that nothing was more important to have her at his side, always, even if they must adopt. He loved her, her, nobody else.

He took a deap breath and started to write, only some lines, the most important of his life. When he thought that acceptable, he left the desk, washed up and dressed carefully. He wanted to be perfect, EVERYTHING must be perfect. The time to go to the city was come. He waited nervously that the jewelry open. When he could enter, he took many minutes to choose the jewel which was good, the one which was perfect to her. He found a ring that he considered almost as beautiful as the woman which intended. He paid and went, looking at the ring in his box again. He smiled, she will love it, he knew it. He imagined his proposal, among her boxes, her bags, in this morgue which she didn't left often. He heard how much he could tell her his love, he saw her smile, he felt her kiss. Yes, she will love this ring, any doubt was possible.

He took his bicycle, so impatient to find her and to do according his plan. He burst into the room, but she has already gone to the station.

Quickly, he must do it quickly. He pedaled as fast as he could, not even noticing fatigue. He had to tell her, he had to come before this damn train take her to Buffalo and carries with her a part of his heart that he had give. But all Detective Murdoch's best intention change nothing. He arrived on the wooded dock, box in hand, watching the train depart. If he wasn't so exausted he would have run, he would jump on the last car, he would find her as beautiful as ever, and he would to kiss her and begged to stay with him and become his wife. But all that can do William at this time was to scream her name, as if he could keep her by this way. The train continued and the young man's fingers get closed on the box. He couldn't believed that all was over, not like that. He closed his eyes some secondes before hearing footsteps beside him, probably someone with his bag. The heels stopped just near him and something which he couldn't explain forced him to opened his eyes and turned to them. He stayed. She was here, in front of him, motionless, simply looking him, with a shy smile on her lips.

-William, she murmured but still so loud that he could noticed it.

-Julia, you are not gone, he said making a step to her.

-I couldn't, the young woman replied who left his gaze, it was so...hard.

He didn't reply and took gently her hand, but the woman didn't look at him. He took a breath, ready to tell her all he had planned, knowing in details the lines which was in his pocket. But Julia tightened her fingers on his hand and spoke before him.

-Don't say anything, all was.

-We still have lots to tell Julia, William replied placing two fingers under her chin to force her to watch him.

-You know that we doesn't have any futur together, the young woman replied ready to cry, I can't give you anything, but you, you gave me so much. It won't be honest William.

-It's not matter if you couldn't have children.

-Don't lie, Julia wishpered, you never do it before, so please, don't do it today.

-I wish I have a family, William confessed, but not without you. You couldn't be sure that you don't will have children and even if it's the case it will change a little our plans.

-Our plans? Julia replied with a shy smile.

-We will adopt.

Julia didn't aswered and left his eyes again. He made an another step to her, to hang her against him. He showed her the little box and Julia frozzed during one second before crossed his gaze.

-Julia Ogden, I love you, will you marry me?

She didn't answer immediatly, didn't know what to do with this proposal which she had waiting since long time ago, but which she thought sudden. It wasn't at the habbit of William to do this, even if she was happy, she remained disoriented.

William understood it and get away from her, feeling so idiot to believe that she will say "I do" as he thought it. He looked the floor, couldn't watch the gaze of the young woman in front of him. She recovered and placed a hand on the William's cheek.

-William? She said gently when he watched her again. I must to see the ring to take a decision, perhaps you should show me, Julia said smiling.

He do the same and opened the box. She was speechless once again and her smile get bigger. They shared a gaze and she spoke again, passing her arms around the neck of the young man.

-I do, Detective Murdoch, I want to become your wife and nothing could make me happier than this.

They smiled gently and kissed slowly. Then, William took the hand of the young woman and slided the ring at her finger.

-It's beautiful, Julia wishpered looking at it.

-The ring make the difference, William joked, I've do the good choice.

-Yes it's perfect, perfect, Julia said before make a kiss on his lips, I love you William.

-Julia, and Buffalo?

-Forget Buffalo, that's not the matter, she said on his lips laughing; but we couldn't be colleagues anymore, it's obvious.

-A hospital from Toronto probably want a fantastic Doctor like the Doctor Ogden.

-Mmh perhaps, she answered close to him, but I could open my own clinic too.

-That's a good idea, but we will talking about it later.

-Yes Sir, we will talking about it later, Julia said before they shared an another hot kiss during a long time.

They didn't give any importance at the other people who was around them.

Detective Murdoch didn't sleep. Layed on his bed, he watched the ceiling. He wished that this scene was like that this day. He wished arrived before the train left the station, he wished that she didn't take place in, he wished to ask her marry him in this dock. But no, she was gone to Buffalo. She has meet an another man, she became engaged and his heart was broken. This heart that she had took with her.

He took a deap breath, remembering this souvenirs. He closed his eyes, wanted to find sleep, when a hand slid down his chest to come failed in his neck. He felt a hot breath here and smiled without opening his eyes.

-William, do you not sleep? Asked this sleepy voice which he knew so well.

He opened his eyes again and crossed her blue gaze.

-No, i'm thinking.

-About what? Julia asked smiling and her fingers travel on him.

-About you, he said simply before kiss her.

-Do you want talking about it? The Doctor asked frowning who didn't understand his reaction.

-No, I have better to do, William said smiling before tilting gently to end up on top of her, I love you Mrs. Murdoch.

He took her left hand and watched the ring which was here. Then, he give a kiss while Julia give him an interrogating look. He didn't spoke and kissed her again, a kiss which make the beginning of a night together.

Yes, this day, William wasn't come before the train left. But today, the one who he loved so much became his wife and in the room at the end of the corridor, sleeping their daughter adopted one year before. And who know what the futur can make to them? Perhaps an another suprise, perhaps an another happiness, perhaps a miracle that they didn't except anymore.

What if?

END


End file.
